Mi Creación, Eres mi Perfeccion
by VeronaKennedyDeX
Summary: No pense que esta pesadilla volvería. Mi amor por él volvieron como las cenizas de un Fenix, volviendo gracias a un fuego que se habia extinguido hacía mucho tiempo... No quiero decepcionar a nadie... por favor. Diganme que estoy delirando. ... Eres mi Obsesión silenciosa. Mi querida Verona.


Mi Creación, Eres mi Perfección.

Prologo.

Canciones para este capítulo.

Goblins from Mars – Birdman.

Giraffe Squad - Wait For Me [NCS Release].

Vexento – Masked Raver [NCS Release].

Agradecimientos.

Johan, gracias por colaborar conmigo.

Después de los sucesos de Resident Evil 5.

-¡E-eres un maldito! –Decía la joven morena con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se zafaba del agarre de un hombre dándole un codazo en el abdomen con bastante fuerza haciendo que caiga de rodillas al ver eso le da una patada en el rostro haciendo que su máscara deje de estar en su rostro, tenía la adrenalina a mil- ¡Chris! ¡Chris, mírame! ¡Por favor no te vayas!

La morena corre hacia él, se agacha y agarra a Chris por sus mejilla mientras le daba leves palmas en su rostro para que reaccionara, si el muere… todo sería su culpa.

-Es mi venganza, querida.

Contesto aquel rubio de gran altura. Pero Verona no se queda atrás, al levantarse del suelo rápidamente se dirige a él para intentar darle un golpe, estaba actuando sin pensar. Albert predijo lo que iba hacer y con su velocidad sobre-humana la agarra y la atrae hacia el mientras la sujetaba con fuerza, pero sin dañarla.

Wesker ve a Chris agonizando, veía como su pierna derecha sangraba bastante. Procede a ver a Verona.

-Voy a recuperar lo que es mío.

Albert procede a darle un golpe en la nuca haciendo que quede inconsciente. Claro midió su fuerza.

-¡No te atrevas a llevártela! –Decía Redfield bastante agitado, se arrastraba hacia Wesker p ara intentar impedir el secuestro de su mejor amiga-

-Hm... Fracasaste Chris, como lo has hecho antes.

Este luego de que Chris simplemente fallara al intentar detenerle, Albert hace una sonrisa media, lo que hacía Chris era inútil para detenerle.

Sin más, Wesker se retira con sus hombres y al alejarse lo suficiente desaparecen en la oscuridad.

-¡Verona! –Grita Leon al estar todo mal herido en el suelo-

3 Horas antes.

-¡Que emoción! ¡Ya quiero estar allá! –Gritaba Claire muy emocionada por la boda de Jill-

-Faltan 3 horas, no falta mucho… Ufff… estoy tan nerviosa y la novia no soy yo, hahaha. –Aclaraba Verona-

-¿Oigan y Jake? ¿Lo han visto? –Se asomaba Sherry hacia la cocina donde estaban ambas jóvenes-

-Él me dijo que vendría dentro de 30 minutos. –Contesto Claire- Hablando de Jake, Verona. Piers te estaba buscando hace un rato para hablarte. –¿Que tiene que ver Jake con Piers? Pues que ambos se odian a muerte-

-¿Q-qué? ¿A mí? –La mencionada se pone un poco nerviosa- ¿Te dijo el por qué?

-Solo dijo que quería hablar contigo.

-Verona, ¿te gusta el joven Piers? –Habla Sherry por segunda vez-

Claire y la misma hacen unas caras de picaras.

-¡¿Qué?! N-no… ad-admito que es muy lindo y guapo, pero… -estaba muy nerviosa y moviéndose de un lado- no se…

-¡Ya sé cuál será la próxima boda! ¡La de Verona y Piers! –Sherry empezó dar varios brincos, bastante infantil-

-¡¿Qué?! Y-yo…

En este tipo de temas, Verona era demasiado tímida, aparte que no se acostumbraba hablar sobre eso.

-A mi… Bueno, si me gusta Piers. ¡Pero no le vayan a decir por favor! –Se había vuelto bastante temerosa-

-¿Pero le dirás tu verdad? Si no lo haremos nosotras. –Hablo primero Claire-

-Hare todo lo que pueda.

-¡Chicas! ¡Vamos, tenemos que ir a preparar todo para la boda de Chris! –Hablo Sherry bastante animada-

Dos horas después.

21:09 PM.

-¡¿Qué te pasa Verona?! ¡Respira!

Decía una Redfield bastante preocupada, ya estaban encamino hacia la iglesia, pues a Verona le empezaron a entrar los nervios de repente, tanto así que se le olvido como respirar.

-Lo siento, pero es que… No soy yo y mira como estoy.

-Venga, tranquila. Oye y sobre lo de Piers. ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

-Pues… tengo en mente que ahora mismo… Cuando lleguemos. –Decía ya más calmada-

Luego de unos largos minutos ya estaban bajando del auto, habían llegado a su destino, la iglesia. Al bajar por completo y cerrar la puerta del auto buscaron a Piers con la vista, y con lo de "buscaron" me refiero a Claire y a sus seis sentidos.

Luego de unos minutos lo hallaron hablando con un hombre, La Redfield le dijo a Verona que esperara en donde estaba, ella fue corriendo hacia Piers y le dijo que Verona quería hablarle de un asunto importante. Sin rechistar el franco tirador fue hacia la morena que se encontraba sentada en una banca bastante nerviosa.

-Hola Verona. –Saludo Piers normalmente- ¿puedo sentarme?

Ella sin decir nada, que parecía una tumba, asintió con la cabeza varias veces y con velocidad.

-Claire me dijo que querías hablar conmigo de algo importante. ¿Es sobre Albert Wesker? –De la nada se había vuelto serio el muchacho-

Albert Wesker… ese nombre que a Verona no le agrada, por lo que paso hace tiempo. El experimento con ella y no era nada bonito, por suerte la BSAA junto a Leon S. Kennedy la habían salvado de las garras de ese tirano, luego de los años, Chris y una chica llamada Sheva lo habían destruido mandándolo a la lava, pues por lo que supo, estaba en un volcán y salieron ambos con bien.

-Yo… no, no es eso. Es que yo… Piers, est-

-Hola Verona.

Leon S. Kennedy había sido invitado en la boda de Redfield y Valentine.

-Hola Leon.

-Kennedy… -Dice con cierto desprecio Nivans-

-Nivans… -Igual que Piers, lo nombro con cierto desprecio-

Ambos no se llevan bien, así como Leon y Chris. Pero este caso es especial, Kennedy había besado a Verona y desde ese día cuando Piers los vio, este actuaba de manera diferente y negativa con Leon, aparte que también se echaron a golpes cuando Verona estuvo en coma por culpa de Scott, ella tuvo una misión con él y recibió un golpe fuerte en la cabeza cuando Leon debía cubrir a Verona, cosa que no hizo. Piers al enterarse de eso, se molesto a tal punto de que empezó una pelea con él por ella.

Verona suspira con pesadez, estaban a punto de discutir.

-Verona, hablemos en otro lugar. –La agarra de la mano y se levanta haciendo que ella haga lo mismo-

-¿Esta mal que yo esté presente? –Pregunto normalmente el rubio, aun que quería provocarlo-

-En mi presencia sí. –Lo mira con el ceño fruncido-

-Verona, quiero hablar contigo ¿Se puede?

Ahora que se da cuenta Verona, Kennedy tenía sus manos atrás del mismo.

-Yo…

-No, no quiere, ella ahora mismo me iba hablar algo.

-¿Te crees que importante para ella?

-Sí, al menos yo la cuido, no como tu… que tenías que cubrirla y no lo hiciste.

Leon intenta no dejarse llevar por la ira e intenta controlarse.

-¿Quieres que te rompa el culo nuevamente?

-El único que salió con el culo roto aquí fuiste tú. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ese descuido hubiera durado más? Ella ya no estuviese entre nosotros.

-¡Ya basta! –Verona ya se había hartado de esto, de las discusiones después de lo que sucedió con ella, en esa misión- no fue por la culpa de Leon, fui yo que no me fije. Por favor, no lo arruinen, Chris se casara y no queremos formar un alboroto por culpa de esto.

-Verona, te daré tiempo para que hables con… él, yo debo atender otra cosa. Cualquier cosa, me lo dices ¿vale?

Hablo Piers mientras agarraba una de sus manos y la acaricia con su dedo pulgar. Ella lo vio y asintió, él se aleja de ella caminando mientras que Leon se acerca a ella con cautela.

-Lo lamento, solo que no soporto que me ande echando la culpa, aunque tengo en claro que lo fue.

-No, no, no, no. Leon, está bien… no fue tu culpa. Cambiemos de tema, ¿De que querías hablarme?

-Yo, pensaba en pedirte algo… -De repente abre los ojos un poco más de lo normal al tener una idea- Es algo especial, pero te lo diré luego de la boda.

Él sonríe bastante tranquilo, se le acerca para plantarle un beso en su mejilla derecha, luego se retira para poder hablar con otra persona.

Verona había quedado algo confundida, pero ¿Feliz? Pero, no debía confiarse, algo no le daba buena espina, no es la boda en sí, si no en algo que sucederá, por si a las moscas ahora mismo lleva una pistola en su pierna derecha. Jill y Sherry le habían obligado ponerle un vestido… claramente ella les dijo que: "No" por qué no le gustan, pero por ser la boda de una de sus mejores amigas decidió ponerse el vestido.

Un vestido de color blanco, con unos toques rosas. Verona odia el rosa.

Luego de unos minutos largos, todos se adentraron en la iglesia y se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos, ella estaba en el tercer asiento pero lastimosamente Leon a su lado derecho y Piers de su lado izquierdo, Leon mira de manera nada agradable a Piers y el imita su acción, sinceramente a Verona se estaba aburriendo de esto.

La música empezó a sonar y todos los presentes se ponen de pie. La querida novia estaba parada junto a Barry. Jill empezó a caminar junto a él hacia el novio que la esperaba en el altar luego al llegar Barry dijo unas cuantas cosas a Chris.

-Cuídala Chris, amala y respétala.

-Claro, daría mi vida por ella.

Ambos novios se pusieron delante del uno y del otro mientras se tomaban las manos, estos si estaban nerviosos. Chris estaba sudando un poco mientras que Jill temblaba, casi ni se notaba.

-Habéis venido aquí, hermanos, para que Dios garantice con su sello vuestro amor, ante el pueblo de Dios aquí congregado y presidido por su ministro…

Pasa los segundos…

-Chris Redfield, ¿quieres recibir a Jill, como esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte os separe?

-Acepto, acepto, acepto, acepto.

Verona cubrió su boca con unas de sus manos, pues le había sido muy gracioso que el repitiera cuatro veces la misma palabra. Piers observa a la Nevil con media sonrisa, cuando iba hablar para decirle unas cosas Leon le quito el puesto.

-Dijo acepto cuatro veces. Santo cielos… -Decía a tal punto de casi reírse así que tuvo que poner una mano igual en su boca-

-Jill Valentine, ¿quieres recibir a Chris, como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

-¡Sí! ¡Si, acepto! –Exclamo con mucha alegría Jill-

-Y así declaro esta pareja, Marido y Mujer. Puede besar a la novia muchacho.

Y sin más, ambas parejas se besaron mientras todos los que estaban ahí empezaron aplaudir a la bella pareja de casados.

Pasaron a la fiesta, donde estaban las comidas y bebidas. Todos estaban felices por la boda, había sido como un cuento de hadas, o al menos para ellos y Jill, Verona tenía otro tipo de mentalidad a pesar de no demostrarlo. Para ella, el matrimonio era muy bonito pero… ¿Para qué?

-Para que casarse y de todas formas te engañaran…

Pensó en voz alta, de la nada rápidamente es jala por alguien y empieza a correr con esa persona, era Sherry, la estaba guiando a un grupo de chicas que estaba delante de la recién casada.

-¿Q-que sucede?

-¡Vamos Verona, Jill lanzara su ramo de flores! ¡Vamos Verona anímate!

Decía la no tan pequeña Sherry, intentando convencer a la morena, ella no estaba segura, no le gustaba mucho esto pero al final acepto… ¡Es que la niña es tan linda!

La Valentine se puso de espaldas.

-¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡Tres!

Verona se había alejado lo suficiente, pero al darse la vuelta algo choca contra su cara haciendo que esta pegue un pequeño brinco por el susto, al agarrar lo que había chocado con su rostro se da cuenta que era un ramo de flores.

-Que demon…

Todas las chicas se les acercan y empiezan a decirle muchas cosas que ni Verona comprende muy bien.

…

Piers estaba dando un discurso que en sí, Verona no había prestado del todo atención. Algo no andaba bien…

-¡Ahora la cinta de la novia! –Sonaba Chris bastante alegre-

Todos los invitados hombres se pusieron, incluyendo a Jake… pero de mala gana, como siempre y aun peor ya que estaba al lado Piers.

-¡Uno, Dos y Tres! –Sin más Chris lanza el lazo, que era de un color rosa demasiado pálido, al instante alguien había agarrado el lazo. Una mano cubierta por un guante negro.

-¿Quién agarro el lazo? –Pregunto Chris dudoso-

-Yo… Redfield.

La música al instante se detiene y la gente empieza alejarse de esa persona. Rubio con el cabello hacia atrás, unas gafas negras, botas del mismo color e igual el pantalón y el traje negro.

-Disculpen mi intromisión, pero parece que no me dieron invitación a la boda, tal vez… fue un error. –Este tenía una media sonrisa-

Chris suelta al instante un micrófono que tenía en las manos haciendo un ruido demasiado molesto, todo el mundo no se lo creía, ese sujeto seguía con vida… ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Quién resiste a la lava?

Al instante, Wesker clava la mirada en Verona, que esta parecía en Shock… tenía su respiración muy agitada, él había vuelto. No era posible. ¿Por qué simplemente esa pesadilla acaba?

-No… -Pronuncio ella con temor-

Este hace una sonrisa sádica, decidió sacarse los lentes dejando ver sus ojos rojos y pupilas de gato.

-Cuanto tiempo, mi creación... No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado para poder volver hacerte mía.

-¡¿Qué has dicho bastardo?! ¡Aléjate de ella! –Dijo Leon con furia-

Helena y Leon sacaron sus armas de fuego mientras que Piers, Jake hacia igual, Chris sabía sacado también un arma mientras que algunos invitados de los que trabajan en la BSAA hacían lo mismo que su capitán.

-Como sea, no vine para pelear… Vine por algo que me pertenece… -Aun seguía observando a Verona- Por lo que se ve, ella se casara y yo igual. –Sonríe de medio lado-

La Nevil observa el listón que tiene en sus manos y observa el ramo de flores que ella tiene en su mano derecha, da un paso hacia atrás, mientras que rápidamente deja el ramo de flores y saca su arma para apuntarle.

-Co-como es posible que sigas con vida… -Decía con cierto temor-

Wesker rio entre dientes, mientras cerraba los ojos.

-En mi nuevo mundo... Todo es posible –Este abre los ojos y hace una sonrisa tétrica a los ojos de Verona -

De la nada, se empezaron a escuchar disparos, pero… ¿De quién? Ninguno de los que tenían armas estaba disparando. Claro… era de esperarse… Wesker no era un idiota, se trajo un equipo consigo, había heridos y matado a unos de los presentes que se interponían, pero Chris y los demás no se quedaban atrás ellos ayudaban a que todas las personas salieran del lugar rápidamente antes de que haya más muertos. Pero Chris no despegaba su mirada de su archí-enemigo.

-No te creas que te has salvado, Redfield… pienso vengarme. –Decía con cierto odio hacia su rival-

-¡Verona! –Grito Leon, mientras corría hacia ella y la cogía de la mano, intentaba correr pero ella no se movía era como si estuviera hipnotizada con algo- ¡Verona, vámonos! ¡No puedes quedarte aquí! ¿Eh?

Vio que sus ojos grises en las pupilas se afilaban, algo estaba sucediendo…

-¡Verona!

Leon al instante cierra sus ojos y cae de rodillas, uno de los hombres de Wesker le había dado un fuerte golpe en su nuca alertando a Verona, ya había salido del trance pero antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, uno de los hombres de Wesker la agarran por debajo de lo hombros dejándola inmóvil.

El mismo grupo había neutralizado a Chris, Jake, Piers, Helena, Jill y Claire, no solo a ellos sí, no también a los soldados de la BSAA, es entendible ya que no tenían armas suficientes. Verona hacia todo lo posible para poder zafarse del agarre de los hombres enmascarados, ella no quería usar "eso".

-No hubiéramos pasado este... percance, si no hubieras malgastado la oportunidad que tenías de quedarte a mi lado... -Decía Albert serio- ahora, presenciaras como hago que cada uno de ellos se despidan de sus insignificantes y penosas existencias... –Terminaba de decir mientras veía a Verona-

-¡No! ¡No, por favor! ¡Déjalos! ¡No le hagas daño! –Estaba muy asustada por ella y por sus amigos- ¡No! –Observa como Albert saca un arma de fuego de su traje y apunta a Chris, pero le dispara en una de sus piernas-

Chris grita bastante fuerte por el gran dolor en su pierna derecha, donde había recibido el disparo, Jill quería hacer algo, no solo ella si no todos… pero estaban siendo apuntados por los hombres del tirano.

-¡E-eres un maldito! –Decía la joven morena con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se zafaba del agarre de un hombre dándole un codazo en el abdomen con bastante fuerza haciendo que caiga de rodillas al ver eso le da una patada en el rostro haciendo que su máscara deje de patearle el rostro, tenía la adrenalina a mil- ¡Chris! ¡Chris, mírame! ¡Por favor no te vayas!

La morena corre hacia él, se agacha y agarra a Chris por sus mejilla mientras le daba leves palmas en su rostro para que reaccionara, si el muere… todo sería su culpa.

-Es mi venganza, querida.

Contesto aquel rubio de gran altura. Pero Verona no se queda atrás, al levantarse del suelo rápidamente se dirige a él para intentar darle un golpe, estaba actuando sin pensar. Albert predijo lo que iba hacer y con su velocidad sobre humana la agarra y la atrae hacia el mientras la sujetaba con fuerza, pero sin dañarla.

Wesker ve a Chris agonizando, veía como su pierna derecha sangraba bastante. Procede a ver a Verona.

-Voy a recuperar lo que es mío.

Albert procede a darle un golpe en la nuca haciendo que quede inconsciente. Claro midió su fuerza.

-¡No te atrevas a llevártela! –Decía Redfield bastante agitado, se arrastraba hacia Wesker p ara intentar impedir el secuestro de su mejor amiga-

-Hm... Fracasaste Chris, como lo has hecho antes.

Sin más, Wesker se retira con sus hombres y al alejarse lo suficiente desaparecen en la oscuridad.

-¡Verona! –Grita Leon al estar todo mal herido en el suelo-

…

Albert se encontraba en un helicóptero ahora mismo, estaban yendo a un lugar bastante alejado de todos ellos.

Él quería terminar la vida de su enemigo, pero prefirió hacerlo sufrir por el secuestro de Verona, ellos son tan unidos, casi como hermanos. Eso a él le molestaba, no le gustaba para nada que ella estuviese con ellos y no con él.

-Mi creación… -Acomoda un mechón de Verona y lo pone atrás de su oreja, se veía tan linda mientras "dormía"- Eres mi perfección.

…

-Hmmm… Mi cabeza. –Decía desorientada la morena mientras abría los ojos, poco a poco empieza a recuperar la memoria de lo que había pasado. La boda, Wesker… ¡Wesker!- Mierda.

Se sienta rápidamente y observa a su alrededor, estaba en una habitación. Era de día, recién salía el sol. Ahora mismo estaba en una cama matrimonial, la habitación era suficientemente grande, con armarios, una mesa de noche, una gaveta con un espejo y 2 puertas, supuso que una de esas puertas debe ser el baño y la otra para salir de la habitación.

Sin más, decidió levantarse y observo que aún tenía el vestido puesto, no sabía lo que sucedía. ¿Qué quería ese hombre de ella? ¿No se satisfacía cuando la torturo en esas pruebas y demás cosas cuando él le inyectaba una gran cantidad de líquidos a más no poder? ¿Por qué no la mato? Tantas preguntas y pocas respuestas.

Miro a todos lados y a dar unos pasos más adelante observo el balcón, se acercó rápidamente a ver si podía escapar por ahí pero…

-Oh, diablos…

Miró hacia abajo, 30 metros, o tal vez mas… ¿Estaba en una mansión victoriana? Con tan solo ver la parte de fuera podría decirse que sí. Volvió a la habitación, observa la puerta doble que era la entrada se acerca e intento abrirla. Obvio… estaba cerrado con llave.

-Mierda… ¿Qué podría hacer aquí?

Observo la otra puerta. ¿Tomarse un baño? No, no. Estaba en la habitación seguramente de Wesker.

Pero no estaría mal refrescarse un poco, así que decidió acercarse a la puerta y abrirla, al estar adentro del baño se quedó con la boca abierta, había un Jacuzzi y al lado había una ducha de regadera, decidió por regadera, realmente estaba sorprendida, pero a los segundos agita su cabeza.

-¡¿Pero en qué diablos estoy pensando?! –Se regaña así misma-

Al quitarse totalmente el vestido y ropa interior se metió a la regadera y observo que había 3 jabones de diferentes colores y olores. Uno de los 2 era de color verde, olía extrañamente a flores, el otro era de color marrón, olía claramente a chocolate y el último olía a fresas. Verona agarre el de fresas y sin más abrió el grifo y empiezo a bañarse.

…

Al salir del baño con una toalla, observa que en la cama había un papel, al acercarse y tomarlo leyó su contenido.

-"Hay ropa en el closet, en unos minutos subo  
Atte: Albert"

-Este enfermo debe estar aún más enfermo…

Sin perder más el tiempo, dejo el papel de nuevo donde lo encontró y se acercó al closet, al abrirlo había ropa de hombre, todas eran iguales.

-No tiene más gustos… por lo que se ve. Ash, debería dejar de criticar… -Pensó ella-

Bajo su vista y observo que el propio closet tenía 2 gavetas, decidió abrir la primera y miro que había ropa de mujer pero todas de color negro. Ella agarro un conjunto bastante agradable para su vista, unos pantalones abiertos que parecían ser de hombres y una camiseta sin mangas algo abierto, sin más empezó a ponérselos algo de rapidez, pues Albert ya venía, se podía escuchar unos pasos acercándose. Luego de ponerse la ropa observo como la puerta en especial la perilla empezaba a emitir sonidos, luego la puerta empezó a moverse hacia adentro dejando ver a un hombre rubio.

-Has despertado… -Dice mientras la observa con la ropa que le dejo-

-No me digas. –Hablo con cierto sarcasmo y obviamente fue detectado- ¿Qué quieres de mí? –Se da cuenta que no traía la misma ropa de siempre, la ropa que llevaba era casual-

-Esa pregunta para mí, es indignante, querida… sabes muy bien que me perteneces.

-¡Yo no soy de nadie! ¡Y muchos menos de un maniático como tú! –Estaba suficientemente alejado de el-

-¿Maniático? -Se acerca a ella poco a poco, luego con su velocidad sobre-humana, había abrazado a Verona con algo de fuerza- soy un creador de vida, querida, quieras o no... No puedes negar que me perteneces... -Decía con euforia-

-¡Déjame! –Sus ojos se iluminan un poco, haciendo que su fuerza aumente bastante y logre zafarse de Albert al instante le da un golpe en la mejilla haciendo que sus gafas negras salgan volando dejando descubierto sus ojos rojos y pupilas de gato- ¡Chris y los demás vendrán por mí! ¡Lo sé!

Rápidamente Albert con su velocidad sobre-humana agarra del cuello a Verona y la pone contra la pared más cercana, este parecía levemente enojado, aunque él siempre le había gustado la manera de revelarse de Verona, le encanta cuando se vuelve rebelde.

-Te estas portando muy mal, Verona muy mal… Debería darte un buen castigo. –Este hace una sonrisa burlona-

Esta no escuchaba a Wesker, esto lo enojo bastante y golpea a Verona, pero no tan fuerte. Ve claramente como ella se pone de rodillas mientras ponía sus brazos en su abdomen.

-No quiero hacerte daño. –Este se inclina ante ella y con las yemas de sus dedos acaricia la mejilla derecha de Verona- odio que me hagas hacerte daño, quiero todo… menos eso.

Luego, Albert decide retirarse de esa habitación para dejar a Verona pensar. Esta se levanta con ayuda de la pared y se dirige a la cama, luego se monta en ella y luego se acuesta, se pone en posición fetal.

-Sé que ellos… vendrán por mí, tengo esperanza de que me sacaran de aquí.

Continuara.


End file.
